


Sparkle

by boredbrooder, StarScreamLoki



Series: Marvel 4k followers challenge [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First POV, Implied Smut, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/pseuds/boredbrooder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: You get home from your tedious day-job. Loki is there to comfort you but for once you don’t want comfort, you want something else. But even your job keeps interfering in the most strange ways with your normal life.





	Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> Boredbrooders A/N: Thanks to starscreamloki for offering this challenge. I’ve had this story idea for days but didn’t know how to finish it. I can’t wait to see what she comes up with! I’m going to lead to a smutty scene if starscreamloki wants to write that.
> 
> Starscreamloki’s A/N: I didn’t end up writing a smutty fic because I would need more than an average of 500 words, but I wrote implied smut nonetheless.

Glitter everywhere. It was only just the first week of October, yet there were down sides to working in retail. It was my job to check inventory, unwrap all the products for shelving, and add the proper tags. With Christmas right around the corner and such a consumer frenzy, that meant we started now, this week. And glitter was everywhere.

I slammed the door to our apartment a little harder than I’d intended and sighed out some tension I didn’t realize I’d been holding.

“Hello, Love,” Loki cooed from his favorite chair, placing his book on the end table. “Tough day at work?” He rose and crossed the short distance to take my bag and kiss me. I let him, since his lips could always ease my stress, unless they were causing tension.

“We started working with Christmas inventory,” I complained. “It seems that holiday comes earlier every year. I just wish we could take one holiday at a time, to fully enjoy each one.”

“Why would Midgardians celebrate their holidays out of order,” He asked, knitting his brows. 

“Commercialism, that’s all it is,” I spat. “Get it out early, hype it up, make them greedy.” I sighed again. “It makes me sick.”

“Oh, darling, let me help,” Loki cooed again. But I moved past him before I realized he was reaching for an embrace. He quickly recovered and tried again as I moved further into the room. “I can think of a lot of ways to ease your mind.”

“Tonight, we’re going to do what I want to do,” I growled, sounding more childish than I expected. I started thinking about what I wanted to do when I turned to him and spoke more calmly. “But don’t worry,” I paused dramatically and cast him my best mischievous grin. “It’s going to be a lot of fun!”

Loki raised his eyebrow and tilted his head curiously as I placed my hand on his bicep, trailing my fingers down his arm and over his outstretched fingers that followed me toward the bedroom. I glanced over my shoulder with my best ‘come and get me’ eyes. Loki wasted no time in following.

“Darling, I’m a little unclear of your definition of fun. I’m worried it may not match my–” 

I cut him off with a kiss as I leaned in to close the bedroom door. Then I moved further into the room and stood before him, eyes soft and lips parted sweetly. Loki made a deep growl low in his chest. I mewled in the back of my throat. Deciding to answer his question with actions, I grabbed the hem of my sweater and pulled it over my head.

It was a glitter explosion! Silver and white and rainbow sparkles filled the air momentarily, settling on our hair, eyelashes, noses, cheeks, shoulders, and my sumptuous bosom. I giggled childishly at this unexpected turn of events, but my smile slowly faded when I saw Loki’s face.

He wasn’t in the slightest amused by the little, plastic pieces covering us and his chest heaved with an irritated sigh.

“I’m sorry,” I said with a small voice. “Next time I’ll make sure to take of my in glitter covered clothes in the yard so it stays outside.”

That evoked even more irritation from he and he growled in the back of his throat. “Don’t you dare!”

So possessive! A shudder ran up my spine.

I made for the door, the mood quite ruined by his failure to see the humor in this and the glitter itched in places I didn’t know it could itch. I wanted a shower.

“Where are you going, lovely Mortal?” Loki inquired, his sour mood suddenly gone and replaced by a grin.

I sighed. “To the shower,” I answered bitterly. “If I jump in the bed now you will probably kick me out for soiling the bed sheets with this stuff.”

Loki closed in on me, placing his hands on my hips and locking me in place with his green eyes. “The only reason I would kick you out of the bed is to fuck you on the floor.”

“Well, the floor is covered with glitter and therefore I advice against it,” I flicked casually, failing to see whatever humor he found in it as he smiled cheekily at me.

“Hm, even better,” he hummed and sealed his lips on mine, his tongue prying to open my lips to deepen the kiss. I let him.

Before our tongues were even dancing properly I broke the kiss. Why was this stuff  _ everywhere _ ? Even in my mouth?  _ His _ mouth! And since when was he suddenly in charge? I had told him that we were going to do what I wanted!

“Shower! Now!” I demanded, snapping my fingers in front of his face and walked out of the bedroom. Briefly I played with the idea to shed the remainder of my clothes on my way to the bathroom, luring the God of Mischief with my bare skin, but then the glitter would be through the entire house and I definitely did not want that.

I turned on the shower and Loki quickly followed, his sculpted face looking cute yet ravishing as it was covered with the shiny specks.

“I got an idea,” I grinned. “Since I’m already forced to endure the holiday festivities premature, you’re going to suffer as well.”

Loki gave me an odd look, not quite understanding what I meant as he furrowed his brows in confusion. “Which is?”

Without taking my clothes off I stepped underneath the hot rain of the shower, my clothing getting wet within a couple of heartbeats. His mouth fell open as my curves showed through my thin clothing, hugging my body.

I crooked my finger, gesturing he should join me in the shower. He did, his clothing also getting soaked quickly. I pushed myself up on my toes so my lips were close to his ear, my voice husky. “You get to unwrap your Christmas present now.”

My breath fanning his cheek, my words making his breath hitch in his throat. “And after that, I get to unwrap mine.”

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> We’m really curious what you think of this fic and we would be overjoyed if you leave a comment. We’ll take anything from a key mash to a full essay.  
> [Follow StarScreamLoki on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
